The Fan Room
by Paika
Summary: I thought this up at my friends house when I slept over. Basicly I have all the cast of YGO(that I like) to my house where I have a room where they can hear what fans of the show say about them. Please read my first story! P.S. flames accepted.
1. Mail!

_**The Fan Room**_

Disclaimer: Hi! Okays, people first things first. I want to let you know that the reason it took me so long to post this is because I was having a little trouble uploading 'cause I have Microsoft Works and it took me a while to figure out another way to post my stories. 'K now another warning, I swear my teacher hates me, 'cause he gives me SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much homework! But, I will try to post a new chappie, or story once a week! Um… 'k. OH! My disclaimer! I do NOT own YGO. If I did Tea would be dead right now. No offence Tea fans! But I think she rambles about friendship to much. OK! Story time!

M.P.'s POV:

I licked an envelope as I hummed 'My Happy Ending' to myself. I don't know how I did both at the same time, but I did.

"YUCK!" I shouted, "Eww! I hate licking envelopes! Well at least if I send them letters then nobody will be able to hang up-on me. Ok! Done! TO THE POST-OFFICE!"

-

Mokuba Kaiba's POV:

I sighed. Another day, another one of my brother's broken promises. He promised me that we'd do something together today. Just like he PROMISED he'd always protect me. I mean I've been kidnapped 3 times already!

"Oh! Mokuba, stop! You're blaming your brother for everything!" I said as I got off the elevator. I went down the hallway, and as I walked towards the door I noticed something strange, there was an envelope on the floor in front of the door.

"Hm?" I read the outside of the envelope out-loud, "'Masters Seto and Mokuba Kaiba, Kaiba Corporation Building.' Looks official, I'd better bring this to my brother," I said as I pushed open the door.

"Seto, I found this envolope outside your office," I said handing him the envolope.

"Thanks Mokuba," he said to me reading the letter. He looked overcome with panic.

"Seto, what's wrong?"

"Mokuba we have to go!"

-

Tea Gardner's POV:

"Tristan! That's gross!" I yelled at Tristan as he shoved a dead frog in my face. Yuck! I hate biology at this time of year! At that moment the principal came on over the intercom,

"Would Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Yugi Moto, and Tea Gardner please come to the office? Thank-you!"

Oh, no! What did Joey and/or Tristan do to get us in trouble this time?

"TRISTAN! WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, TEA!"

"I'm going to KILL Joey! Come on let's go," The teacher gave us hall passes and we left to take that walk of shame down the hall to the office. Well at least it was shameful for me. I looked up and saw Tristan flirting with a girl who looked a little like Serenity.

"Come on Tristan," I said pulling him by the collar. When we got to the office Yugi and Joey where already there.

"Sir, what did Joey do?" I sweetly asked the principal.

"Nobody is in any trouble; it's just that we received an envolope addressed to all of you. It states that you should go to 987 Azarath Metrion Street at 12:00 today. So I'm dismissing you early. It's 11:29 now so I think you should go now," he said waving a dismissing hand at us.

**TBC…**

YAYS! I finally finished typing this! Well I have one angst story coming and multiple comedies in the works (my friend kikyo gives me a lot of ideas for comedies), so this is M.P. signing off!

**P.S. Please don't make me cry! PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! And I don't care if you flame me just do it nicely!**


	2. Email!

The Fan Room

M.P: Yays! I gots reviews! Ok, thank-you to those of you peeps who reviewed. It makes me feel SOOOO loved! And now… MY RESPONSES! Yip-yip-yippee! Well, yeah!

_**To: sapphire-stargaxur: **um… beep, beep? Mine doesn't! I have a cable connection (sorry)! I'm getting mad at you! STOP BEING SICK! You better come to school tomorrow!_

_**To: Sami Ryou's Hikari: **OF CORSE! THAT WOULD REALLY HELP ME A LOT WITH BOTH MY STORY AND IT WOUL LET ME GET A FEEL OF WHAT EVERYBODY LIKES IN A STORY! Okay. I'll stop yelling. Well…um panics NOOOOOOO! CAN'T! THINK! OF! ANYTHING! FUNNY! TO! USE! AS! RESPONSE! Wait, was that funny? Whatever!_

_**To: Seto's Princess: **NOOOOOO! I CAN'T READ YOUR REVIEW! STUPID AOL DELEATED IT! Wait. Can't I go to fan fiction to read the reviews? Okay, back in a minute. Okay, I'm back. And yes I think that they probably do get everyone in trouble. Well, at least the mutt, um… I mean Joey does._

_**To: Ikura and MY plushies: **You better give me some credit for using my plushies!_

_**To: Wazzup( ): **Okay. Thank-you. You just ruined my day. I know I said that I'd accept NICE flames. But FYI, that to me means friendly criticism. Not saying "this is boring". _

Okay. Now just a bit more, the you can read my VERY short chapter 2.

RA DAMNED COMCAST! They wouldn't let me get online for the longest time! And that's my excuse for not posting. Ah! My foot is caught in a computer wire! Ok, I'm better!

Disclaimer: I don't want to be sued for anything so here is a list of things I don't own:

Yu-Gi-Oh

Inu-Yasha

Mean Girls

That's so Raven

Wal-Mart

Mervyns

Disney

Fruits Basket

Ruronni Kenchin

My story, NO, WAIT! I DO OWN THAT!

And now that I can't think of anything else I don't own, iiittt'sss story time!

Noah's POV:

I _doubt_ that you've ever been trapped inside a computer for years on end, but believe me when I say this: it's boring. Hold on… I just got an e-mail. "Wait. How is someone going to teleport the big 5 and me into the real worl- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I said/screamed as I fell through a vortex, no doubt the same thing was happening to The Big 5.

I'm sorry, but after getting that flame this is all I could write of my comedy. But I'll try to make it up to you by posting my latest story and I'm on my two week spring break so I'll post my next chapter tomorrow. If only I didn't get that flame.


	3. We're here!

The Fan Room

M.P: Boy do I have a lot of free time! I mean, I just finished making a YGO PowerPoint! And also, if anyone else has some free time could you check out my other stories. Thanks! But I know that Chappie 2 was short so I'm going to stop talking and get to the story! But before I do, I need this, Mokie!

Mokuba: M.P. doesn't own YGO, and for chapter 1, she also doesn't own Teen Titans, OH! She also doesn't own Microsoft. She thinks that it's Bill Gates that owns that.M.P. whispers in Mokuba's ear And she wants me to say that she doesn't own Bill Gates, because Bill Gates owns Bill Gates.

M.P: Yep that's all.

Mokuba: M.P. isn't it obvious that Bill Gates owns himself?

M.P: No, because a person doesn't necessarily own themselves. I mean, your brother owns you!

Mokuba: HEY!

M.P: Well, it's true. Anyway, on with the story! P.S. The authoress power thing is supposed to happen during chapter two (it explains what happens to Noah).

Ch. 3

M.P's POV:

"I hope every one gets here soon! WAIT! I can control when they get here!" I, the authoress who is feeling rather left out because she hasn't been in the story for two whole chapters, said. And with that she used authoress power 42: teleportation, so that everyone would arrive at her whim.

"Um… let's see. I know!" I said and grabbed the phone. "Hi! Could I talk to kikyo? Okay! waiting, waiting Um… is anyone there?" I then heard this, "KIKYO! STOP TORMENTING YOUR SISTERS AND TALK TO M.P!" And finally kikyo came to the phone. "Hey kikyo! I was wondering if you wanted to sleepover. Okay, okay, well, just pack your stuff and I'll teleport you with authoress power 42. I know, yes I remember what happened last time I used my authoress powers."

#**Flashback#**

**Authoress Camp**

"Okay, good M.P. I think you've got it!" the instructor said to me as I focused my energy into using my authoress powers.

"Do you think that I could write fan fictions now?" I had said to him. Once again, a bad move on my part. I lost concentration which caused my powers to create an explosion.

"Whoops." I said to myself.

"Yeah, 'whoops'." he said sarcastically, after he went to help put out the fire.

**#End Flashback#**

"I know, but it's okay!" I said on the phone.

"NO! I mean, that's okay. I'll just walk." Kikyo yelled over the phone.

"Fine! Well, just hurry up!" I told her before hanging up the phone.

**Five Minutes later:**

_Ding-dong! _"Yay! Kikyo's here!" I yelled to myself as I raced to open the door. A normal person would have probably wondered why they where talking to themselves but I talk to my self all the time so I just let it go (did that make any sense?).

"Yays!" I yelled as I opened the door (once again, talking to myself!).

"Hey, kikyo, I'm glade you're here and all, but, um… how'd you get here so fast?" I asked her.

"Well, that's a funny story. Well, you see I was on the street in front of my house when all of a sudden a giant penguin showed up out of no where …"

"Well, that doesn't matter. The thing is that you're here now" I said knowing that if I didn't stop her she'd go into one of her famous (and pointless! Lol!) rants. "and now that you're here you can help me setup the rooms!"

"Maybe you should **_find_** more rooms! I mean your house is **not** normal; YOU LIVE IN THE LAB WHERE THEY TESTED ALL THE RIDES FOR MARINE WORLD!"

"Well, um…" I was suddenly cut off by the doorbell. "People are here now! Lets figure out the sleeping arrangements later!" I said thanking whatever force that controls doorbells.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" I yelled to I didn't know who at the time.

"Yeah, is 'dis where M.P. lives?" A blonde boy who we all who watch YGO have recognized by the accent now said.

"I hope so, otherwise I went into the wrong house again," I told him. (No I'm not that pathetic, but I do go to the wrong car a lot xx) He was surrounded by a bunch of other people (come on, you have to get it now!)

"Oh, well, hi M.P." a tri-colored, star haired boy said coming out from a brunette girl.

"Hello! It's very nice to meet you!" a boy with white hair said to kikyo and me. Oh no. Not him. Not yet. She can't. She won't. What am I saying? She's kikyo, of course she would. And then, she did it.

"RYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" kikyo called out to the British boy and started glomping him. "MY SWEET RYU!"

"I'M SORRY, I'M SOOOOOOOO SORRY!" I started apologizing desperately while starting to sound like Ritsue.

"IBS AB RAINHB!" Ryu made an attempt to say. Then, looking up, I saw a gravity defying shadow.

"UH… kikyo, why don't you take everyone to ride Kong? Then you can pretend you're scared and you can cling to him all you want!" I said to kikyo, knowing that she would go for the idea.

"I think I go for that idea!" kikyo said as if this line was planed out. (Yeah, right! Like this is a story or something? PLEASE!)

"Well, you better hurry and get there. Take everyone else with you! I bet that they want to go on Kong too!" I said still trying to get everyone inside.

'Ok, cool," kikyo mumbled and, surprisingly without a fuss, went with everyone to go ride the Kong prototype. As soon as they left, I used my incredible authoress powers to make the outside of the building look like a fancy company's entrance would.

"Kaiba-san," I said trying to make my voice sound as mature as possible.

"Yes, and you are?" The sexiest CEO in the world said to me (don't worry Seto fan girls, I love Mokuba more! )

"You can call me…"

**TBC…**

HAHAHAHA! Suspense!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continued!

I got you didn't I?

Anyways, where we where.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And you are?" Seto Kaiba asked me. I was silent for a moment. M.P. sounded to childish. I needed to get him and Mokie inside before I revealed myself to him.

"You can call me Gwen," I said using the first name that came into my mind (sorry, I'm listening to Hollaback Girl). "And now I called you here for some important stock circumstances with Kaiba Corporations. Now could you two please follow me." I said leading the Kaiba brothers into my fortress. After they walked in, I slammed the door shut and locked it.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EVERYONE IS NOW A PRISONER IN MY DOMAIN! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I evilly laughed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Seto yelled at me.

"WAHAHAHAHA! SETO-KUN YELLED AT ME!" I fake cried.

"DON'T CALL ME "KUN" OR USE MY FIRST NAME!"

"Fine, you just had to tell me," I calmly said to him. "OH! And my name isn't Gwen. It's M.P."

"Whatever. Just let us out," He said in his usual cold manner (yes, it's cold. But it's also sexy. ).

"First, don't "whatever" me. And second, I'm not letting you go," I informed him.

"WHAT! WHY THE HELL NOT!" He, once again yelled at me.

"Because A: I need to show everyone something, and B: I WUV MOKUBA-KUN! HE IS MINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINE!" I ended my statement completely out of breath. I knew Seto wouldn't like that second reason.

"Wait. What do you mean "everyone"? Who else is here? If Yugi, or that mutt is here, then I'll…" Seto threatened while starting to catch on to the whole "everyone" thing.

"You said "or" right?" I said, trying to twist his words.

"Yeah, but what I meant was, if either or both of them is here," he said coldly in a way that's not as sexy, and that sends a chill down your spine.

"And, um… what where you going to do?" I asked while freaking out by this point.

"I'll have to get back to you on that after you tell me if their here or not," Seto said, while once again, scaring me.

"Um…" I started to say as I made my way to stand behind Mokuba.

"Yeah, their here," I said while cowering behind the sweet, adorable, charming, kind, caring (kikyo slaps M.P. to try to snap her back into it), little boy, who, everyone knows, Seto wouldn't dare hit.

"That's low," Seto glared at me.

"Well, you're trapped here, so you might as well come with me!" I said leading them to where the others where waiting.

"Oh, no! Not Kaiba!" Joey shouted out in misery.

"Of course Kaiba! She's M.P. She couldn't go with out inviting the Kaiba Brothers! Especially not Mokuba!" kikyo explained (sorta, ;) to Joey. Just then Noah appeared in front of the group.

So, Noah and Seto meet again! What's gonna happen next? No, seriously, what's gonna happen? I haven't decided that yet. And one more thing, I know that there are a lot of people who don't read the little authors notes at the beginning and end of the chapters so this is for you.

_**REVIEW AND TELL ME IF ADINA (the girl Mokuba from Seto's game land) SHOULD COME TOO! **_

Thank-you!

This is M.P. signing out!


End file.
